A Litlle Bit Of Love?
by DefineNormalitee
Summary: Don't own any of the things in this... incluing Terry Wogan. Oh but I do own a radio and a bed. ONE SHOT


The moment Alex Drake awoke that morning she wished she hadn't.

It was raining hard outside, she was working on a seemingly impossible robbery at work, and life in the 1980s (again) was starting to get the better of her. She didn't understand half of what people were talking about, having only been a little girl when she was here the first time around. It was infuriating… sometimes it was all she could do from screaming, or hitting something. She had already broken three plates.

Oh, and just to make life so much easier, she had a raging hangover.

She rolled wearily out of bed, clutching her head. She padded across the room and switched on the radio, desperate for some connection to the real world… but winced as Terry Wogan's voice filled the flat.

"…In fact, recent studies show that this is the time of year that most of our everyday Brits are feeling a bit fed up of life and wishing it was all over."

_You can say that again._

"So here to inspire you not to give it all up is "A Little Bit of Love" by Free. Enjoy, and remember to have a great day!"

By this time, Alex was at the table with a cup of coffee, but could hear the radio loud and clear as the record began to play.

"_I believe_

_If you give_

_A little bit of love_

_To those you live with_

_A little bit of love…_

_Has got to come your way"_

Alex sat, deep in thought, as the song continued. A large weight seemed to lift from her shoulders as she considered, just for one day, sharing the love… it couldn't be that hard… and what did she have to loose?

She ran down the stairs, a smile on her face- and almost ran into Luigi.

"Good morning, senorita!"

"Good morning Luigi! Have a MARVELLOUS day!"

Luigi eyed her suspiciously. The wide smile, vacant expression…

"Are you on drugs, senorita?"

She simply laughed it off and walked on. Ah well… you have to start somewhere!

A little later, Alex sat at her desk, poring over yet another meaningless witness statement, when her thoughts were punctuated with a nervous cough. She looked up and saw Chris, clutching several pieces of paper.

"Um, I got you those names of Bakers known associates and their alibis for the day and time of the robbery, so, um…"

He put them on the desk and she picked them up, smiling widely.

"That's brilliant, Chris! Thank you so much!"

Chris just looked scared and walked away.

Oops. Ah well… who next?

She glanced around the room and smiled again as her gaze fell on Ray.

A few minutes later, she walked up to Ray with a cup of coffee in one hand, pink waifers in the other. He had his head down, writing up something or the other, and looked annoyed when she cleared her throat.

His eyes fell on the coffee and waifers… he narrowed his eyes…

"What?"

"For you!"

She smiled brightly as she put them down on his desk. He just looked suspicious.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just thought you could do with a break!"

He picked up a waifer and looked at it for a moment before nibbling the edge. Discovering it wasn't poisoned, he stuffed the rest into his mouth-

_Urgh._

-and WINKED at her.

_Oh god._

She walked back to her desk and sat down, sighing. She picked up a statement but could not take in a word, so she put it back down again and sighed.

_Ok. One more try. But after that, this "love"y stuff is done with. Never to be mentioned again._

She walked into Genes office, a cup of coffee in her hand yet again. He was asleep, so she slammed the door behind her and smiled sweetly as he woke with a start.

"Oh sorry! I just thought you could do with a drink!"

She handed him the coffee and he gulped it down, no word of thanks. When he had finished he put the cup down and pulled a face.

"I need a real drink. Coming?"

She nodded, letting the smile slide from her face. Goodness, how her face hurt…!

A few minutes later they were sat in the Quattro, speeding along to Luigi's. Gene leaned over and turned the radio on… And the tune of "A Little Bit Of Love" filled the car.

Alex leaned over and switched the radio off.


End file.
